Part VII: Bow and Arrow
by The Paragon
Summary: WANG YO/HAE SOO: The king vents and the royal court lady listens. Target practice makes everything better.


**A/N: YoSoo fam, my apologies for the long wait! ****As you can probably tell, I suffered a dry spell lately - writer's block struck. And it struck HARD. It was incredibly frustrating, I tell ya :(**

 **It was really difficult writing a new chapter, but your wonderful comments and kind messages definitely pushed me to get off my butt and keep going - so THANK YOU for that!**

 **Here we are at last...Part 7. It's another long one, hopefully this makes up for the wait :)**

* * *

The familiar fragrance of burning incense lingered heavy in the air as Hae Soo entered the king's prayer hall. The incessant clanging of a handbell resonated all around, putting her on edge as she stepped in.

She found him sitting on his knees in the center of the room, reverently poised towards the altar with a brass bell in hand, his eyes closed in utmost concentration.

His skin was sickly pale from extended periods spent indoors, and under his eyes, dark rings sat perched on the ledges of his high cheekbones. Though he chose to preoccupy himself with worship as of late, his face lacked the serenity that one should find on a man who so often devoted his time to prayer.

Sensing another presence in the room, he tensed visibly.

"I said I wasn't to be disturbed!" Wang Yo yelled. Hae Soo flinched as his deep voice reverberated against the walls.

A scowl marred his sharp features as he turned and glanced towards the door. "Oh, it's you," he murmured. His face instantly relaxed into a mixture of relief and surprise when his eyes found her.

Rolling her gaze downwards, she bowed low. "Your Majesty," she greeted.

His eyes flickered back to the altar riddled with protective talismans. "Mother was here earlier," he said bitterly. "She's asking me again to name Jung crown prince."

Hae Soo took tentative steps toward him, ever vigilant of his capricious nature. Quietly, she lowered herself to the ground, hands clasped on her lap as she knelt beside him.

The king's blunt outbursts had astonished her in the beginning. She was well aware that the concerns and sentiments he so freely divulged to her were not meant for servants' ears, especially not in this day and age, and they certainly weren't supposed to come from a man of his stature.

With time, she had grown accustomed to him pouring his heart out to her. He vented, she listened. He revealed his darkest thoughts and personal demons. She nursed his invisible wounds and kept all his secrets.

His eyes were distant when he spoke again. "I'm still young, Lady Soo," he said quietly, knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists. "I'm not dead yet. And now...after everything I've done…she doesn't trust me."

His harsh breathing violently stabbed at the silence in the empty room.

"Why? Why? WHY?" he yelled suddenly, flinging the brass handbell across the room. "She put me on the throne, didn't she?"

When he turned to her, she was taken aback by the pain in his eyes.

"What she is so scared of, I wonder?" he asked, tears of frustration threatened to spill from his brown eyes. He raised his eyebrows, breathing a tiny, hysterical laugh. "Am I not enough?"

She knew that he was just one blow away from breaking. But what could she do? What could she say when he looked at her like _that_ , like she held all the answers to his problems?

Taking a deep breath, she reached out and gently placed her hand on his forearm. It was a simple gesture, yet the shock and bemusement she found in his eyes was heartbreaking.

"She trusts you," Hae Soo told him reassuringly. "We _all_ do, Your Majesty. The Queen Mother just…worries for your brother, that's all. Prince Jung is young and he isn't as established as you are yet. She deeply cares for you both, you know that."

She knew her efforts to placate him would most likely be in vain, he was a stubborn man. However, her words gave him pause and he considered them for a moment.

"What am I to do then?" he whispered. His brows furrowed as he stared at his hands on his lap.

"You are still our king," she said earnestly. "You mustn't forget that. And Prince Jung is loyal to you, Your Majesty, you have nothing to worry about."

Like a balm, her voice calmed him and his breathing slowed.

"Besides, for all you know, he might not even want the responsibility of being crown prince…and perhaps with time, the Queen Mother may forget all this."

He nodded with unseeing eyes. "Yes," he whispered, staring at the altar with great intensity as the myriad possibilities raced through his mind.

She sighed. "It's a pleasant day outside," she said soothingly, hoping to pull him out of his reverie. "It would be a shame to stay indoors. Perhaps some target practice might ease your mind for a bit?"

His lips quirked up slightly at her suggestion.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "You will have to accompany me, Lady Soo. I may require your assistance on the field."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

They remained there for a while, kneeling side by side in blessed silence. No more words exchanged between them. Just a man and a woman in the sight of God.

The world outside could wait.

* * *

If there was one thing that could boost the king's spirits, it was archery.

Hae Soo watched in awe as he took his shot. His fluid motions betrayed that he had done this about a thousand times before, and he probably had, she guessed.

The gold embroidery of his black robes glinted in the sunlight, making him look like a dark prince. All at once, roguishly alluring and unquestionably lethal.

Keeping one eye shut, he drew the string back tightly, preparing to drive his eleventh arrow home. When he was sure of his aim, he set the arrow loose with practiced ease, letting it careen swiftly through the air.

His face lit up as it hit the target dead center once again.

In the distance, a large crimson flag fluttered in the wind as the score-keeper animatedly waved it over his head. "Bullseye!" he shouted from across the field.

Glancing over his shoulder, Wang Yo was pleased to find Hae Soo watching from just a few paces behind him. He flashed her a lopsided grin. "I never miss," he told her, grabbing a fresh arrow from the table in front of him.

She nodded at him and smiled demurely.

Watching him nock the arrow, she felt the air pulled from her lungs as a scene suddenly flashed before her from that fateful day, not so long ago, when she had witnessed him go through the very same motions.

When he had mercilessly shot, not one, but _two_ arrows into Prince Eun - one through his arm, another piercing his heart. She recalled how he had done it all too easily with alarming alacrity and not a trace of remorse on his face.

Her stomach plummeted at the memory.

"Have you ever held a bow, Lady Soo?" she heard him ask.

"No, Your Majesty."

His face broke into a boyish grin as he held his bow out towards her. "Come here," he said, his dark eyes twinkling.

 _He can't be serious._

Her footsteps were unsure as she timidly approached him.

This wasn't proper conduct at all.

He smirked. "Don't be afraid."

She tilted her chin up, suddenly feeling very defensive. "I'm not afraid," she replied primly.

Quirking up a brow, his mouth curved into a mocking smile.

She itched to wipe that smug look off his face as she grabbed the bow from his hand and joined him behind the table.

 _Really, how hard could it be?_

Moving to stand behind her, he watched in amusement as she picked up an arrow and immediately got into position. Using what little knowledge she had from her previous observations, she attempted to emulate the way he held a bow and arrow.

He smirked, placing a hand on her waist. "Take your stance," he muttered. She gasped, as he kicked her feet further apart with his boot.

The heat of his other palm seeped through her silk robes as he slowly smoothed it down her right shoulder, adjusting her pose. "Keep your arms down slightly," he instructed, his voice very low.

 _Does he have to stand so close?_

His long fingers closed over her bow hand to steady her aim.

"Good," he whispered, "now use your mouth as an anchor."

She felt her face heat up. "As a what?"

"Touch your mouth."

Pulling the string taut, she rested the heel of her right hand gently against the corner of her mouth.

His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "Relax. Feel the thrum of power in the string just before you let go."

Nodding her head, she swallowed sharply, gripping the bow tighter as she tried to follow his instructions.

"Breathe in," he whispered.

 _I'm trying._

Taking a long inhale, she aimed for the bullseye.

"And… _release_."

Hae Soo winced as her fingers left the string. Heart hammering in her chest, her eyes followed the arrow as it embarrassingly zoomed past the wooden target, barely even grazing the edge of it.

"You missed," Wang Yo said, handing her another arrow. "That's alright, try again."

She pursed her lips, hand shaking slightly as she nocked her second arrow. The task before her was proving more and more impossible by the minute when she was this flustered.

Taking a deep breath, she drew the string back and squinted as she carefully took aim.

She gulped as she felt his fingers dig into her hips.

"Focus," he whispered, his breath hot against the side of her neck.

She gasped as she released string, prematurely launching the arrow into the air. This time, it strayed several feet to the left of the target, narrowly missing the head of the score-keeper who threw himself flat on the ground, whimpering as he ducked out of the way.

"Oh!" Her hand flew to her mouth as she stood frozen, still clutching the bow.

"You're ruthless, Lady Soo," Wang Yo's voice rumbled behind her.

"If we were in an actual battle, you would've just shot your fellow comrade," he said seriously.

Very slowly she turned around to face him, lips parted in a grimace and eyes wide with horror. Embarrassment bloomed beet-red on her cheeks.

He stared back at her, eyebrows slightly raised and the corners of his lips fighting a smile. Unable to help himself, he suddenly doubled up with booming laughter. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he guffawed with unrestrained mirth. It was all so uncharacteristic of him.

A genuine grin spread across her face as she watched him try to catch his breath only to burst into another fit of boisterous laughter. His deep chuckles warmed her heart as she soon found herself dissolving into a torrent of giggles.

Their laughter exploded and spilled up into the afternoon sunshine. For a single moment, all the anguish seemed to dissipate. Temporary reprieve shrouded them in sweet relief and everything else faded into the background.

Still smiling, Hae Soo clutched at her chest, breathless from laughter. Her body rushed with excitement as Wang Yo drew nearer, close enough for her to count the stolen flecks of golden sunlight in his rich brown eyes.

His eyes softened as he gazed down at her, his large hand delicately cradling her jaw. "You are an odd sort," he whispered. Her cheeks flushed as their breaths mingled together.

"Your Majesty."

The pair were jolted out of the moment by a voice behind them.

Hae Soo's heart dropped to her toes when she turned around and was met with Prince Wook's stony glare. All customary warmth evaporated from his eyes as they flicked between her and the king.

She instinctively stepped away from Wang Yo and bowed her head, but Wook didn't even look at him. He just stared at her, his face like granite - cold and harsh.

Her face burned as she looked steadfastly at her feet. Guilt grasped at her chest and her heart hammered erratically. He had never looked at her that way before. She felt wrong, somehow…though she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. Not _really_.

Wang Yo grabbed her hand and pulled her behind himself, shielding her with his body.

"Is something the matter, Wook?" he asked quietly. He didn't raise his voice, but the warning was clear.

She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

Clearing his throat, Wook redirected his gaze to the king. "No, Your Majesty," he replied calmly. "I came to report on our troops' progress. The General has sent word that our army is fast proving victorious against Khitan's, we are faring better than expected."

"That is good news...Jung is finally making a name for himself," Wang Yo smirked. "I'm glad to hear it."

"If all goes according to plan, they will be returning to Songak in a few weeks' time, Your Majesty."

"Excellent. He won't fail me."

Stepping past Wook, he moved to stride out of the archery field, Hae Soo's fingers still entwined in his own.

She chanced a glance at Wook as they passed him and her heart sank.

He looked like someone whose worst nightmare had just come true.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed that. Thanks so much for reading :)**

 **Did you love it, did you hate it?**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Leave a review and lemme know!**

 **Planning to release Part 8 in about a week. Until then, take care.**


End file.
